


Vegas or Bust

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Crack, F/M, Road trip shenanigans, SPN AU Bingo, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You convince your brothers to let your boyfriend, Nick, come on your sibling road trip to Vegas.
Relationships: Nick (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Vegas or Bust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Master Patron. This fills the Road Trip AU on my AU Bingo card.

“Come on, short stuff! Shake a leg!” Dean yelled at your open window from the parking lot of your dorm. 

It was time for the annual Winchester Kids Pilgrimage to Las Vegas. It was the second year your brothers had allowed you to come along, and this year, you had insisted that they invite your boyfriend Nick, too. Sam and Dean had never been able to deny you anything, although Dean had mentioned that Nick was not a Winchester, which didn’t mean they were renaming your adventure. 

You grabbed your suitcase, book bag, and purse that had been sitting by the door since last night and opened the door. 

“They will leave you if you’re not down there by the time I put my bags in the trunk.” 

“They wouldn’t dare!” Nick argued from your bathroom.

One of the benefits of staying in a coed dorm, especially in the summer, was that no one ever paid that much attention to when people came and went out of each other’s rooms. Nick practically lived with you. It should have been weird, but you had been together for over a year, and most of the time, it didn’t make any sense for Nick to walk down two floors to his room when he could just stay with you. 

“I’m not kidding, don’t push your luck! Sam already doesn’t like you.”

“Aww, and here I thought we were getting along so well.” He poked his head out of the bathroom and winked at you. “I’m about done; be down in a few.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” you called as you left the room.

“Stall!” he yelled just as the door closed.

Instead of taking the elevator, you took the stairs, thankful for your Marine father’s insistence on working out since you were twelve. When you made it to the side of the building where Dean had parked, Sam was waiting with the trunk open for you. Once you stowed your bags, he wrapped you in a tight hug. 

“Sam!” 

“What? I can’t hug my little sister?” he asked with the air of a menacing older brother.

“It’s not like we don’t see each other. We had lunch last week.” You shoved his shoulder and took a step back, checking over your shoulder for Nick. 

“Yes, but I’m in grad school now, and I feel like I hardly get to see you anymore.” Sam reached out with his long monkey arms and scruffed your hair. 

“Knock it off!”

“Alright, you two. If you’re done loading up, let’s roll!” Dean yelled from the driver’s seat. 

You rolled your eyes and looked at Sam, who didn’t look nearly as chastised as he ought to have. He gave you a smirk and a shrug, then walked around to take his place in the passenger seat. You were about to give up hope when Nick came running around the corner, haphazardly sideways, announcing his arrival. 

“I’m here! I’m here! I made it!”

You laughed as Nick almost fell into the side of the Impala. 

“Yeah, yeah. Stow your shit and let’s get on the road!” Dean says, exasperated. 

While Nick loads his bags, you walk around to the driver’s side of the car and lean in to kiss Dean on the cheek. “Thanks for letting him come. He doesn’t have any family to go home to.” 

“Yeah, I know. But that doesn’t mean I have to like him or be nice to him.” Dean grumbles. 

“Maybe try to be a little bit nice?” You smile your best ‘little sister smile’ at him, the one that got you out of so many tight spots as kids. 

“Maybe,” Dean relents.

“Good luck with that,” Sam unhelpfully chimes in.

Nick shuts the trunk and comes up behind you, slipping a hand around your waist, right in front of Dean’s face. 

Dean shows incredible restraint as he levels a death glare at Nick, then looks pointedly at his hand and says, “Paws to yourself, frat boy. Now, get in.”

Nick takes his hand away, but can’t help but clarify, “Actually, I’m not in a fraternity. I stay in the dorm with Y/N.”

“The hell you do!” Sam and Dean rarely say the same thing at the same time, it was usually funny, but they both sounded like murder was looking likely. 

“Not ‘with me’ with me, his room is two floors down and in another wing.” You shot your own death glare at Nick, daring him to contradict you.

“Yeah,” Nick confirms; nobody buys it, but no one says anything else about it.

You open the back door to slide in, and you see the cooler and snack bags all piled in the middle of the bench seat. You slide in and begin to push everything out of the way.

Dean stops your efforts with, “Hey, don’t move stuff. We all need to be able to get to stuff; just leave it in the middle.” 

“Dean, there’s not enough room back here with the stuff in the middle for Nick and me. If you want something, just ask for it, like usual. I always sit in the middle.”

“Yeah, well, there’s not usually some pervy guy back there with you,” Dean mumbles so low, you could barely make out what he said, then he and Sam share a look.

“Like I’m going to fuck him in the backseat with my brothers in the car!” You could be just as unreasonably pigheaded as your oldest brother, and going ‘too far’ to prove a point, usually made him see how ridiculous he was being. 

“Eww, god, Y/N! T.M.I.” Dean turned the ignition over, and the radio blared AC/DC.

Nick shut the door just as Dean put her in reverse and gunned it. 

“Dean!” Sam and you called out at once. 

“What? I know what I’m doing.”

“You’d think he’d have better taste in music,” Nick said into your ear to be heard over the music.

“I wouldn’t—” you began to warn him, only to be interrupted by Dean’s, “Not today, Satan!” as he cranked up the volume.

It was going to be a long trip.

The first leg of your trip was always your favorite, leaving the hustle and bustle of Kansas City, heading north on I-29, directly into Sioux Falls. The small city, or large town, depending on who you were talking to, was a sight for sore eyes. It had been too long since your last visit to your pseudo-adoptive father. Uncle Bobby lived on the outskirts of town in his junk yard-slash-garage. 

Growing up in Sioux Falls during the summers had been… magical was too cliché, but it had been something else, that’s for sure. Running around in the fields and swimming in the river with Sam while Dean worked on whatever cars Bobby would let him get under. It was exciting and a bit unnerving to bring Nick to the only place you could really call home. What would he think of Bobby’s, of the man himself? What would Bobby think of Nick?

As you drove over the bridge in the middle of downtown, you looked out the window at the falls. The rushing water was gorgeous as it made its way over the water-rounded rocks. Families and couples were picnicking and playing in the park downriver, and you felt the anxiety that had been building leave you. 

Nick reached for your hand, and you briskly wiped your palm on your jeans before lacing your fingers together. 

“It’s beautiful here. You really grew up here?” 

“Yeah, well, just in the summer, until daddy died. Then I moved here, Sam was already in college, and Dean was working, so I moved in with Uncle Bobby.”

“Lucky,” Nick replied, almost sounding jealous. 

The rocks and dried dirt crunched under the Impala’s tires as Dean turned off the main road and onto the drive that led to Bobby’s garage. Rumsfeld’s excited barking sounded closer and closer until the dog himself was seen wagging his tail at the bottom of the porch steps. Moments after Dean cut the engine, Bobby stepped out onto the porch, ball cap and beer bottle in place, as always. 

You were the first to open the door to get out. “Bobby!” you shouted as you ran to the porch, Nick and your brothers forgotten.

“Hey there, sweet girl! Oof!” he expelled as you slammed into him. “Yeah, I missed you, too.” His hand came to rest on the top of your head, and you buried your face into his chest. Bobby would always feel like home to you, no matter how old you got.

When you released him in favor of petting Rumsfeld, he greeted the boys, in turn. “Dean, Sam, and, um, who’s your friend?”

“Oh, that’s—” you began as Dean spoke over you. “That’d be Y/N’s boyfriend, Nick.”

Bobby grumbled. “Boyfriend, huh?” 

“Yes, Uncle Bobby, boyfriend. You know those things that young women get to—”

“I don’t need to hear the nitty-gritty. So long as he treats you well, I don’t need to know bout anything else.”

By the time Bobby had said his peace, Nick had grabbed your bags and was making his way up the stairs, only slightly wary of Rumsfeld, who was sniffing him with interest. Once he stepped around the curious pooch, Nick set your bag down and extended his hand for Bobby to take.

“Nick Vaught, sir. It’s nice to meet you.” Bobby grabbed hold of Nick’s hand, and you could tell he was giving Nick a solid “man’s” handshake. 

“Nick.” Bobby kept hold of his hand. “You and I don’t need to have a talk, do we, son?”

Dean laughed from the bottom of the stairs, and you turned in time to see Sam elbow him. 

Nick laughed nervously. “No, sir.”

“Good, ‘cause I’d hate to scare the shit out of a houseguest.” Bobby grinned at you, then released his hand, which Nick shook out before grabbing your bag to head inside.

Bobby opened the screen door and led everyone in through to the living room. The boys all set their bags by the stairs on the way in, then Dean and Sam went straight to the kitchen, while you led Nick to sit down on the sofa. 

The afternoon consisted of your brothers and you telling Bobby all about what you had been up to in the months since you’d last seen him, and Nick answering all the questions they could throw at him. It didn’t take long for his snark and sarcasm to start coming out, and occasionally, you would have to squeeze his knee to reel him back in. You knew how Dean and Bobby could both get when faced with a perceived attitude as Nick had, and you just wanted to keep the peace; you still had a long trip ahead of you. 

Dinner was simple; Bobby had bought a couple of rotisserie chickens and made his famous mashed potatoes and a green bean casserole, which was followed by a homemade strawberry rhubarb pie, much to Dean’s satisfaction. After everyone had their fill, Bobby allowed each of you a tumbler of his top-shelf scotch, and everyone sat outside to watch the stars before going to bed early. 

“Gotta leave at the ass-crack of dawn, so everybody rest-up!” as Dean had so eloquently put it.

Bobby already had coffee brewing and eggs scrambling by the time you and the boys had made it downstairs. You just did have the time to eat a couple of fold over sandwiches before you had to leave, and Bobby had each of you a to-go cup of coffee ready to take on the road. 

You watched Bobby wave from the porch as Dean made his way back down the dirt path to the main road. The long drive west ahead of you.

You would never get sick of the towering mountains as you drove toward Wyoming. They started as a rocky horizon and grew and grew until they were the only things that could be seen—jagged rocky monstrosities with snowy caps that made up the entire vista as you made your way down the highway. Luckily the wind wasn’t very strong this year. The year before had scared you senseless as Dean white-knuckled the steering wheel to keep all four wheels on the road. Thankfully, it hadn’t been raining, but that didn’t make it any less terrifying as far as you were concerned. 

Some of your favorite pit stops were in Wyoming, and though Dean hated adding so much time to the trip, he couldn’t deny you these little pleasures. Besides, as you had pointed out, sitting for too long was the new smoking, and you all needed to stretch your legs, especially Sammy, who had been folded into the shotgun seat for hours. The boys made very little fuss when you directed them to the horse ranch just outside of Rock Springs. Seeing the horse corral at sunset was magical. Horses themselves were always so regal, but there was something else about seeing them run with the mountains cast in sunlit fire behind them. 

The next stop you would not take no as an answer to was Little America. It was only a thirty-minute drive from Rock Springs and had a great place to get food that the three of you had found the year before when you had insisted on stopping to take pictures of the silos. This year, you made Sam take pictures of Nick and yourself with the bison and the dinosaur, which Nick only barely made it through without making fun of you. 

“We’re not five, Y/N,” he grumbled, even as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his back, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“I know,” you said, “this is just part of the fun of a road trip!” You turned your face to look at him, and he kissed you; there was a bright white flash, then Sam cleared his throat. “Okay! Now one with all of us! Dean!” 

“How about I take one of the three of you?” Dean offered, taking your phone from Sam. 

“No,” you insisted, “I want one of all of us.” You looked around from someone walking by and happened to see an older couple walking to their car. “Excuse me!” You grabbed your phone from Dean and walked over to them. “Would you mind taking our picture?”

They smiled at you, and the man nodded at his wife, then continued to their car.

“Sure thing, dear. I was a photographer in my early years.”

“Really? That’s awesome.”

“National Geographic isn’t the same nowadays, but I saw some amazing things,” she added, wistful. 

You were stunned as you returned to your boyfriend and brothers and stood between Sam and Nick. Nick put his arm around your waist while Sam put his arm around your shoulder. 

“Ok, on the count of three, say double bacon cheeseburger!” Dean instructed. 

“Dean,” Sam and you said in chorus. 

“How about ‘road trip’,” the former National Geographic photographer suggested. “Alright, one, two, three!”

“ROAD TRIP!” the four of you called as the flash went off several times in succession. 

You jogged over to the lady and got your phone back. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s my pleasure; I love traveling and seeing young people enjoying themselves. Thank you for including me.”

You smiled and waved at the couple as they made their way back onto the highway. 

The Little America Travel Center was a great pit stop and renewed everyone’s energy for the final two hours of this part of the trip before you got to your hotel in Orem, Utah. 

Driving through Utah at night was strange. From your trip the year before, you knew that you were driving through a valley, but you couldn’t see the mountains in the cover of darkness. Salt Lake City was loud and expensive, so Dean always liked to push the extra forty-five minutes to get to the quaint, smaller city of Orem. There was always something about being on the road that made you more hungry, and traveling with three young men, meant that you were driving through In-n-Out before checking into your hotel. 

Dean always ordered his burger animal style, and Nick shocked you by ordering his the same way. The perfectly cooked straw fries didn’t even make it the mile down the road to your hotel, all four of you having devoured them right out of the box. You checked into your hotel rooms with full bellies, and you were road-weary and exhausted again before your head even hit the pillow. 

You awoke with Nick pressed up against your back, arms and legs tangled together. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck when you stirred. 

“Mornin’,” he slurred. 

“Mornin’.” You wiggled your ass against his morning wood and laughed when he groaned and buried himself further into your neck. 

“Dean’ll kill us if we’re late again.”

“Shower?” Nick suggested.

“Shower,” you nodded and texted Sam that you were getting in the shower and that you would be down once you were out. 

You didn’t wait for a response. You twisted in Nick’s arms and kissed him while you ran a hand down his front to flick at the head of his cock. You ran your thumb in circles over the tip and grinned to yourself when you felt his boxers getting damp. 

“Shower,” Nick growled as he leaned forward to kiss you again. 

You laughed and pulled away from him, shedding your tank top and underwear on the way to the bathroom. He was right behind you, his boxers joining the other clothes on the floor. You washed the road out of your hair and off of your bodies, then you dropped to your knees and took him into your mouth. After a year of being with him, you knew what he liked and how he liked it. You’d cradle his balls while you licked and sucked at his cock; tracing the sensitive vein with your tongue and circling his head before taking him in to the base. 

Once you swallowed his load and he got his bearings, he spun you around and pushed you against the wall, one hand in your hair while his other pinched one of your nipples before slowly working its way over your stomach directly toward your clit. As well as you knew him, Nick knew the quickest ways to get you off. He nipped at your neck while his fingers stroked across your clit, through your slick folds and back again, making your knees weak. His other hand alternated between pulling your hair out of the way from his mouth and tweaking your nipples, all while he kept your pinned to the shower wall. The steam from the shower misted all around you but did not warm the tile. 

When you were close, bucking shamelessly into his hand, he growled, ‘mine’, into your ear, then sucked your tender lobe into his mouth and worked it over with his teeth, and you came undone. He kissed and soothed you with his lips and hands until you could stand on your own again, then shut the shower off and handed you a towel. 

The two of you dried off and finished getting ready in companionable silence; practically living together in the dorm was good practice for sharing small spaces while getting ready in a hurry. By the time you made it downstairs, Sam and Dean were already loaded up and waiting in the car for you. You tossed your bag in the trunk alongside Nick’s then took your seat in the middle again while Nick climbed in behind you. 

“It’s about time. Thought I was going to have to call the fire department to bang down your door,” Dean complained.

“Sorry, De. We had a shower session.” 

Sam gave you a look before his whole face burst into color, while Dean just shook his head. “Do I even wanna know what that means?”

“No,” Sam answered while you said, “probably not.” 

Nick shrank in the seat, trying to make himself unnoticeable, face even redder than Sam’s. 

Dean looked at Nick in the rearview mirror, “We’re going to have a chat when we get to Vegas.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes. “Dean.”

Sam insisted on stopping for breakfast, and as much as he eats, Dean decided that a buffet would be best. An hour and a half later, you were on the road again, and still five hours away from Las Vegas. Unfortunately, when you’d pulled off onto an overlook, you’d picked up something in the front passenger side tire. You called AAA while Dean cursed the whole time he jacked up the front end and took the tire off to check it out. There was a nail that he was able to pull out, and luckily it had punctured the meat of the tire, so he was able to put a plug in. Then you just had to wait for the mechanic to come and put air back in the tire. After everything was said and done, it had added two hours to your trip. 

“What’s a road trip if you don’t spend half a day waiting for triple-A, anyways?” Nick asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“One without you,” Dean grumbled under his breath, and you flicked him in the ear.

“Be nice. It’s not like Nick stabbed the tire with a nail.”

“Yeah, if I were going to do that, I would have done it back at the hotel.”

You laughed, but Dean was not in the mood for jokes; Sam just grinned back at you and shook his head at Dean’s surly behavior. 

It was lunchtime by the time you got back on the road, so you all decided to drive through a fast-food joint to save time. A few hours later, you were almost out of Utah, and the sky was starting to darken. Going through the mountains at night time was always kind of spooky. If it was hard to see where the road was going during the day, it was impossible at night. Then there was the sense of being walled in as you drove through the blown-out portions of the mountain; you could sense rather than see the walls of rocks on either side of the road. 

Just as you were getting hungry again, you rounded a curve in the mountain, and bright lights lit up the valley ahead of you. You still had a ways to go, but you could see the Vegas strip illuminated in the pitch black of the valley below. The surrounding neighborhoods looked like a sea of tiny little stars surrounding the climax of luminescence. 

It was thrilling to be on the outside, looking at the glowing strip at night. Vegas was magnificent while you were there, but seeing it so bright, like a beacon in the desert, was a completely different experience. 

“It’s beautiful.” Nick sounded reverential in the darkness. 

“I’ve never seen it like this,” you admitted.

“Me neither,” Sam said.

“Damn.” You could see Dean shake his head from the dim lights on the dash.

“Maybe this view was worth getting a flat tire for,” Nick joked.

“You shut your pie hole.” Dean rubbed the impala’s steering wheel and patted the dash. “Don’t listen to the mean boy, baby.”

“He’s got a point though, Dean. The view is gorgeous.”

You were still about thirty minutes away from checking into your hotel for the night, but seeing Vegas lit up in the darkness from the mountain, felt like the end of your trip. Actually, being in Vegas was a separate adventure in and of itself. All in all, your first road trip with your boyfriend and your brothers was a success. You made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy; let me know what you think!


End file.
